poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeping in the bed
{fade to Duchess putting the kittens to sleep} Berlioz: (sings) Everybody wants to be a cat Marie: (sings) Because a cat's the only cat Flora: (in Marie's voice singing) Who knows where it's at Toulouse: Oh, yeah! Duchess: Happy dreams, my loves. (Babar kisses Pom, Flora, and Alexander good night with his trunk) (Babar kisses Isabelle good night with his trunk) Celeste: Good night, children. Victor: Good night, Mother. Lady Rataxes: (in Mytyl's mom's voice) Good night, dear. Victor: Good night, Father. Franklin: Good night, Mom. Franklin's mom: Good night, Franklin. Franklin: Good night, Dad. Franklin's dad: Good night, Franklin. Harriet: (in Snow White's voice) Pleasant dreams. Male dogs: (in Dwarfs' voices) Pleasant dreams. (Dodger comes to snuggle with Franklin) (Tito comes to snuggle with Beaver) (Einstein comes to snuggle with Bear) (Francis comes to snuggle with Goose) (Rita comes to snuggle with Fox) Cooler: Good night, guys. Babar: (in Jim Dear's voice) Good night, Cooler. Now, now. Don't worry, darling. They'll go right to sleep. (Babar, Celeste, Arthur, Lord Rataxes, Lady Rataxes, Madam, Franklin's parents, Franklin's granny, Dany, Klaus, Leonard and Slyly) joins O'Malley on the roof O'Malley: I'll bet they're on that magic carpet right now. Duchess: They could hardly keep their eyes open. Ah. Such an exiting day. O'Malley: It sure was. And what a finale. Duchess: Thomas, your friends are really delightful. I just love them. O'Malley: Well, they're kinda rough, you know, around the edges, but if you're ever in a ham, wham, they're right there. Duchess: And wham, when we needed you, you were right there. O'Malley: That was just a lucky break for me, baby. Duchess: Oh, thank you so much for offering us your home. Oh, I mean your pad. It's very nice. O'Malley: Well now, wait a minute. You know, this is the low-rent district, remember? Duchess: No, no, no, I like it, well, uh-- well, all it needs is a little tidying up and, well, maybe a little feminine touch. O'Malley: Well, if you're applying for the job, well-- Marie: (to Berlios) Goody. Mother's going to work for mister O'Malley. O'Malley: Boy, your eyes are like sapphires. Gee. Huh. That's pretty corny, though, huh? Duchess: No, not at all. Any woman would like it. Oh, I, I mean, even little Marie. O'Malley: Yeah. All those little kittens, Duchess. I love 'em. Duchess: And they are very fond of you. Berlioz: Yeah! Marie: Shh! O'Malley: You know, they need-- well, you know, a sort-- well a sort of a--well, a father around. Duchess: Oh, Thomas, Thomas, that would be wonderful. Oh, darling, if, if only I could. O'Malley: But why can't you? Duchess: Because of Madame. I-- I could never leave her. O'Malley: But-- but Madame is-- well, she's just another human. You're just her house pets. Duchess: Oh no, no, we mean far more to her than that. Oh, sorry my dear. We just have to go home tomorrow. O'Malley: Yeah. Well.. I guess you know best. (Rabbit, Badger, Snail, Raccoon and Skunk looks sorrow) And I'm gonna miss you, baby. Huh, and those kids. Gee, I'm gonna miss them too. Berlioz: Well, we almost had a father. Toulouse: Yeah. Let's go back to bed. O'Malley: Good night, Duchess. Duchess: Good night, Thomas. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts